Letters to The Gods
by EcoGothicGoddess
Summary: She could see everything but she could never she her own future. This story is almost over, 7-9 chapters left. OC x Eudorus Helenbashing, Parisbashing
1. Aphrodite

Dear Aphrodite,

Blessed Goddess many have sailed across the waters to Troy for a beauty so sweet, she's rotten. Her name is Helen and her game stealing other women's

husbands, and starting wars. Is she so wicked that she does not care how many die as long as she is pleased? If this is truly what Paris wants in a wife, then he

can have her and she him! Goddess, why? Why did you cast such beauty upon such a traitorous, malevolent woman? One who cannot keep her hands to herself?

It burns me to know that you have granted such beauty and love upon her, that not only can she keep her husband but she can also take mine? Have I not

served you loyally my goddess? Am I not pleasant to you nor am I lovely enough?

-Serene

* * *

Please remember to review. I'd like to hear feedback on how the story is. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 1

A woman sits on the beach of Troy, her feet submerged in Poseidon's hair. She is sleeping while around her destruction reigns. Her crimson hair scattered throughout the sand, her tan skin shining under Apollo's rays, set an ethereal glow over her. A soldier saw her just before the ship with the black sail touched the shores of Troy. He pointed her out to the other men. One soldier recognized her as a princess of Troy, Paris's wife. He and seven other soldiers ran towards the princess. Due to the group running in a direction that wasn't toward the current fight they drew attention to the body on the beach that others did not notice. One of the men on the ship with the black sail reached her before the soldiers of Troy could. Instead of hearing a terrified scream at being woken up by a stranger all they saw was her head loll to the side, though she was not dead but close to it.

Two days have passed since the crimson haired sleeper was found on the beaches of Troy; she now lies on the bed of a blonde Greek. He looks over at her worryingly, the bleeding from her wrists have stopped. Her wrists are bandaged and a damp cloth lies on her head. The Greek is unhappy, the other woman, the priestess, was taken from him, but she was very concerned about the crimson haired woman. She said they are related, they are cousins. Just as the Greek was about to feel the crimson haired woman's neck, her eyes opened and she said a name. The name of the man who just walked into the tent saying the foolish King, who had all brought them here, had released the priestess. The Greek immediately left the tent with the man leaving the woman alone; stupidly, leaving the woman alone.

A man with dark hair entered the tent with the crimson haired woman as she was about to slit her throat.

"Stop!" he yelled and jumped for the sword. He knocked the sword out her hands and he lay on top of her thinking she'd struggle, though she did not. She only raised her head and let her bright green eyes bore into his dark brown ones.

"Why? Why did you stop me? You neither know me nor care about my wellbeing. So why did you stop me? Believe me you will find no enjoyment from raiding my body." The crimson haired woman said after the silence had dragged on for a while.

"It is not the right way to leave this earth, it wouldn't be right" he replied.

"You kill people for a living and you dare judge me?! Are you mad?" she asked bewildered.

"Are you?"


	3. Chapter 2

"What is your name? Mine is-"the black haired man was cut off.

"Eudorus, I know your name, there is no need for introductions." She replied.

"It is for I do not know your name" he said.

"My name is not important to you Eudorus, is there a reason why you would like to know me?" she asked while she started to relax under Eudorus's hold.

"Well-"Eudorus started but was cut off by the crimson haired fatale.

"I must tell you that Achilles is coming in 3, 2, and 1"

The tent was opened and in came the blonde, Greek, Achilles. He looked at Eudorus on top of the crimson haired fatale. The woman in his arms jumped up and ran to the crimson haired woman, pushed the man off her and hugged her tightly.

"Briseis, any tighter and you will cut off any proper circulation I have left" the crimson haired girl explained to the priestess.

"Serene!" Briseis exclaimed "You're okay! I was so worried. They found you on the beach, what happened?" she asked while loosening her hold.

"Helen happened" Serene replied.

"Helen, Helen of Sparta?" Eudorus asked.

"Helen of Troy" both Briseis and Serene answered. The two Greek males stared at the two princesses they knew there was more to it, but for the condition the two girls were in didn't push the topic.

"Your name is Serene, not so calm is one who wishes to kill herself" Achilles said as he dismissed Eudorus.

"What?! Serene no!" Briseis was looking to her with pleading eyes.

"Briseis, calm yourself I am fine you-"Serene was cut off by screaming. Everyone looked outside to see that on the battlefield only two soldiers were fighting.

"Paris is fighting Menelaus" a young blonde Greek came and said.

"Paris has gone mad! He is a great archer, but a fighter? He will get himself killed!" Briseis said.

The quartet moved to watch the fight. Some of the myrmidons looked at the women in confusion as to why two Trojan princesses would want to watch the death of their prince.

"Menelaus will fall to the blade of a Trojan prince" Serene said.

"But Paris-"Briseis started but was cut off.

"I said a Trojan Prince, not Paris" as soon as she finished explaining and everyone looked back to the fight, they saw Paris crawl back to Hector and Briseis gasped.

"Hector will not let Paris die" she said.

"So Troy must die for Paris" Serene stated. No one understood what she meant, but they had an idea as to what would come next.

They watched as Hector killed Menelaus, and Agamemnon's rage lead to his stupidly ordering his troops into Troy's archers' range.

"Patroclus, listen when Achilles speaks and protect your neck" Serene said while watching the battlefield. Many myrmidons looked at her in confusion, while Briseis only nodded her head.

"You're a seer aren't you?" Achilles asked.

"And if I was?" Serene inquired.

"Then you probably shouldn't tell anyone who would tell him" Achilles nodded to Agamemnon.

"What will be will be; and what shall fall shall and rise again" she said as she started back towards the camp.


	4. Chapter 3

"You will be staying with my second in command E-"

"Eudorus I know and Achilles keep a vigil on Patroclus. He is more like you than you realize" Serene started to walk to Eudorus's tent when Achilles stopped her.

"You know where you are going, correct?" he asked as he looked over Briseis who was still sleeping.

"Yes"

"Try not to kill yourself before you get there" he said as he sat back on the makeshift bed.

"Promises, promises. Remember a promise is a comfort to a fool Achilles" she said before she left the tent to find Eudorus.

She strayed from her destination to find Odysseus, he being one of (who she considered) the only intelligent men here. She found him as he was talking to Agamemnon and the other kings about what had happened today and Achilles refusal to fight. She was about to interrupt when a hand was placed gently but firmly on her shoulder.

"Yes Eudorus" she said without looking behind her.

"You were to be in my tent, not at this meeting" he said.

"Do you really want me in your tent so badly? I would think after a few minutes with me you'd never want to see me again." Serene said while turning to look at him.

"My orders are clear-"

"You always do follow orders to the letter. Eudorus do you realize that on both occasions that we have met you have been unnecessarily close to me?" she said while looking up into his eyes. He looked down at her and realized that he was so close to her they were almost pressed together.

"I'm taking you back to my tent" he stated.

Before Serene could respond a King spotted Eudorus and called him in. He hesitated until Serene pushed him forward into the light of everyone in the tent. She started to walk back when Odysseus spotted her and asked her what she was doing.

"Going back to that which bore me" she explained and walked out before Odysseus called her back.

She made her way towards Eudorus's tent, while on her way she was leered at. Obscene comments about her were thrown from left to right, but she paid no heed. A soldier soon found it in himself the courage to approach her.

"You think because you're a myrmidon whore you are better than us?" He raised his hand and slapped her but she did not move. The other soldiers got up and started touching her and hitting her, but they got no response.

"Why won't you scream you filth!" A soldier picked up a casting rod and brought it to the side of her face. He branded her.

"How does it feel Trojan bitch!" He said, but soon realized that she wasn't screaming, but she was shaking and foam was coming from her mouth. The men dropped her as one of the soldiers went to the kings' tent to tell them what was happening. It soon spread to everyone in the camps and both Achilles and Eudorus came running. Briseis kneeled at her cousin's side, and held Serene's head in her hands. Briseis noticed the branding on her cheek, near her right ear, and wept while she held her Serene's head. No one knew what was happening or why Serene was shaking in that way, all they knew was that she didn't look like she'd make it out of this episode alive. Odysseus walked over to them and asked why she was shaking.

"The Gods are unhappy and are showing it to her" Briseis said as she wept more.

* * *

Please remember to review. I'd like to hear feedback on how the story is. Thank you.


	5. Athena

Dear Athena,

Oh Goddess of wisdom, help me for I cannot seem to shake the feeling of death. I want it to come so badly and I just can't stand it. Paris has deemed me his

cousin, and is determined on marrying Helen. What is it that she has that I am so obviously lacking? Why is it, that the heart is never satisfied with what it has?

Help me oh goddess for I do not know the way, and the gift of sight is useless if one does not have the mind to interpret them. Guide me Athena for your wisdom

is great.

- Serene

* * *

Please remember to review. I'd like to hear feedback on how the story is. Thank you.


	6. Chapter 4

This will be a really short one

* * *

Serene had suddenly gone still. Many eyes stared at the still figure of the red-haired maiden.

"Tragic, the spoils of war wasn't even a well one." Agamemnon said as he turned to walk away.

"You evil bastard! You don't know her!" Briseis continued to cry while holding her beloved cousin.

"We'll have a burial –"Odysseus started but was cut off by both Agamemnon and Briseis.

"She is nothing but a –"Agamemnon stopped when Briseis shouted out.

"Finish that sentence and Athena will strike you" Briseis said calmly "Serenity is not dead, her heart has not stopped. I'm afraid she'll be like this though until the Gods' see it fit to wake."

"She is in rest?" Odysseus asked.

"I do not know for how long, but in rest yes." Briseis replied lowly.


	7. Chapter 5

Briseis stared at the crimson fatale's face for what must be the millionth time. She has been she has been asleep for three days, and she doesn't seem to be waking. Yesterday the Trojan's made a surprise, midnight tactic that left the camp in a mess.

"Briseis?" Eudorus asked as he entered the tent that housed the priestess and the sleeping beauty.

"Eudorus! Wha-"she was cut off when he lifted his hand.

"Achilles has called you. I will stay with her until your return". When she made no sign to move he took her hand and lead her out.

"She will be fine" Eudorus encouraged. When she left he sat at Serene's side.

"I have just recently found that your name, full name, is Serenity and people just called you Serene. A lot of people seemed to have changed since your collapse. The man who branded you is now dead, but I think Achilles did this more for Briseis's sake than in response to your fate. Patroclus hasn't spoken of going into battle since either. I think he feels that since you warned him to listen to Achilles before this happened if you died it would be like a last wish. I doubt you can hear me" he laughed mirthlessly "I don't even know why I'm here talking to you really. For the days that I did speak to you, you didn't seem that insane so… I'm sorry for suggesting that you were. What am I doing, talking to a practically dead woman" he shook his head.

"Are you a soldier? Many men die in battle everyday do you come by their bedsides like this? What are you doing?" Serene spoke in a calm, but confused tone. "Don't apologize to me, apologize to your Lord for being so stupid" she said while turning away from him.

"Serenity, you're awake and obviously back to yourself" Eudorus stated as he got up from the floor near her bedside in Achilles' tent. She was put there so Briseis could be close to her and take care of her while she was 'asleep'. Somewhere deep down he wanted her to stay in his tent, so he could care for her, watch her, be with her while she couldn't be snarky and insult him.

"Very astute of you Eudorus. You should call Briseis back because Achilles did not call for her; you have her wondering the camp looking for him like a love sick fool. Oh and just so you know you are a dreadful liar, the only reason it worked on her was because she is overly trusting" she finished in a huff.

"Thank you for your analysis Serenity" Eudorus replied. The way he said her name, as if he couldn't believe that her name reflected something peaceful, made her cringe slightly.

"Don't call me that! Don't say it like you know me" Both of them were surprised by the force in her voice. Her voice was usually calm and stoic, but not this time. "Leave" she said as she turned away from him.

"It's your name; why not call one by one's name?" he asked.

"It's none of your business" Serene looked at him as he nodded to her and rose to leave.

"Why do you respond to me so violently? You are not like this to anyone else, why me?" he asked.

"Why are you whining? Exactly why do you even care how I treat you?" she responded starting to sit up.

"Because there is absolutely no reason for your hostility!" he raised his voice and he didn't know why. Serene was shocked and it showed on her face.

"I don't need another person to tell me I'm not 'right', okay, so leave it be" she said as she fully sat up. Eudorus looked at her and then shook his head as he left the tent. Ten or so minutes later, when word spread that she had awoken, Patroclus came into the tent.

"Have mercy for thou art great. Patroclus I have but spoke to you once. Why in such a hurry to see me?" Serene looked at him, although already guessing why.

"My mother she died suddenly and you remind me of her and then you… never mind. Agamemnon is coming and I doubt you want to see him" Patroclus said while looking in awe that she had woken.

"I don't, but Agamemnon has a way of using anyone and anything to get what he wants. Am I valid Agamemnon?" Serene said while watching the tent flaps behind Patroclus.


	8. Chapter 6

Kings flooded into her tent as she tentatively sat up with Patroclus' help.

"Are you the Seer?" Agamemnon asked as he looked down on her.

"Am I the seer of what exactly?"

The look of pure annoyance to anger was unmistakable. Odysseus stepped closer to Serene and said:

"Serene it would be pleasing if you would be cooperative. Please answer the question" Odysseus asked with a calm, steady voice.

"It would also be pleasing if there weren't so many people in here" she stated.

"You are in no position to give orders! Listen-"Agamemnon screamed

"I merely made a statement Agamemnon. If you have a hearing problem I suggest you contact a medic" Agamemnon was about to hit her when she started speaking again.

"Only one that is truly low would spill his daughter's blood for a 1000 ships, for any amount of ships be it 1000 or 1 million." Serene looked angry after she spoke. The look of anger though only made her look frailer, for she was still sick.

"How dare you!" Agamemnon went forward only to be stopped by Achilles.

"She is sick and down. Attacking someone in her position is not an appropriate choice of action" Achilles looked directly into Agamemnon's face.

"Why Achilles? For it would make him look like the coward he is?" she spoke with a slight smile.

"Learn your place!" Agamemnon shouted.

"Only when you learn yours! You kill for the reason that you're selfish and even after you get what you want you'll still want more! You're pathetic and anyone who follows you is as well. That includes you too Odysseus and Achilles." Serene finished with a huff.

Everyone was looking at her as if she was mad for speaking to Agamemnon like that.

"Move aside Achilles this wench will be put in her place!"

"Your wife will take her life Agamemnon" Serene's declaration silenced everyone in the tent.

"Agamemnon you will succeed in getting Troy. You will rape Helen and when you relax and bathe your wife will come and kill you" she declared.

"More than half the people in this room will die and it will be your fault. You, Agamemnon, can stop this but you won't and those meant to live shall perish. Troy will be yours, I hope you're happy." She lay back down to watch the faces of the people in the tent.

"And why should I trust your word? You could be saying this to help Troy, there-" she cut him off.

"Exactly what is the matter with your brain? You were the one that came to me in the first place! I thought your stupidity couldn't get any worse. Agamemnon you got what you came here for, now if all of you would leave please; there is not enough air in this tent for this many people." Serene turned on her side as Odysseus got everyone to leave which was an incredible feat for Agamemnon refused to go. Odysseus convinced him that a seer needed rest to properly receive the future.


	9. Artemis

Dear Artemis,

I know I should not have been so quick to pronounce Troy's fall, but every day I begin to hate it, to loathe it. The place used to be my home; and when a prettier

face came along I was thrown out like last week's trash. I hurt oh Goddess who bore me and the pain does not ease by knowing the outcome of this war. In a

way it worsens my pain. Should I try to change this tragedy? Should I help after all that was done to me? I … forgive me for I cannot be what you want but I will

try. I will try for you, for Briseis, for Hector… for Troy. I will try to change the present so we all have a better future.

-Serenity

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW


	10. Chapter 7

"Serene, Serene. I am so sorry about what happened with Agamemnon" Briseis said.

"Why, you did nothing; you should not be apologizing, Agamemnon should but that is not going to happen anytime soon". Serene looked up from her cot to Briseis. She saw that Briseis was looking at the brand on her cheek.

"I let them brand me so I could go and see the Gods. I had to do it they would not answer my prayers and my visions were getting hazy."

"So you did this! That is madness Serene, madness! You could have-" Briseis was cut off by Serene's loud voice.

"I could have done what? They would not listen so anyway I would have been in that situation. They were mad at me for I was to let Troy fall. I have changed my mind and I wish to help Troy" Serene said calmly, though crisply.

"You would let Troy fall?" Briseis asked.

"Truly Briseis I would. I owe nothing to Paris" Serene turned her head and spat when she said her husband's name.

"But Paris isn't Troy!" Briseis countered.

"It is either Troy or Paris and Hector will not let Paris die; so Troy must die for Paris" Serene finished looking almost sad.

"That is what you meant when Hector killed Menelaus".

"Yes Briseis that is what I meant" Serene got up from the bed and went to the flap of the tent. She opened it to reveal a soldier. The soldier was listening to them talk; he had a certain look of terror on his face.

"Yes?" Serene asked.

"My name-" Serene cut him off.

"Is irrelevant. What are you doing and who sent you?" the soldier then stood up straight putting on his brave face and stood up to his full height. For a second he looked as if e would strike her but a voice came from behind him that froze him in place.

"Answer her question" Achilles commanded.

"Agamemnon told me to listen to what she said to the priestess. So as to determine if she was telling the truth about Troy" the soldier replied.

"Tell him nothing you have heard. Tell him they just spoke of female concerns" Achilles said.

"Let him go" she said as soon as she finished her sentence the soldier left.

"Agamemnon will be on his way son" Achilles said.

"Are you now telling me the future?" Serene smiled for the first time in a long time. Achilles and Briseis were equally surprised. Suddenly she stopped and her head tilted to the side.

"Achilles where is Patroclus?" Serene asked.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW


	11. Chapter 8

"He is training. Why do you-"she cut Achilles off.

"No he isn't call for your men!" Serene started to rise and told a rushing Briseis to let her stand on her own.

"My men have left… there is commotion on the field" Achilles spare sword and ran.

"As I have feared…" Serene whispered. She ran into the battle. One of the Trojan soldiers saw her and held onto her, pulling her from the battle.

"Princess we've come for you!" he yelled.

"No! Where is Patroclus?!" Where?" she struggled against him, but then realized he probably didn't know what she was talking about.

"Achilles where is he?" Serene shouted.

"Princess he is fighting Prince Hector. I must get you from here" he started to pull her but then abruptly stopped. The hold on her loosened and she saw Eudorus pull his sword from the Trojan.

"What are you doing out here?" he shouted pulling her close.

"Point me in the direction of Achilles!" she said with a horrified look on her face.

"No! He is fighting Prince-" Serene cut him off.

"No! He isn't, that isn't Achilles –" Eudorus stopped her.

"Stop interrupting me, let me take you back to camp!" he grabbed her arm. She struggled against him, but he just pulled her closer and held her tight.

"Please! It's not Achilles, it is PATROCLUS!" she said the name really loud, drawing attention to Eudorus and herself. Serene saw the opening in the crowd and used it to get to Patroclus and Hector, pulling Eudorus with her.

She ran right into the battle and jumped on Patroclus, successfully knocking him onto the ground and saving his neck from Hector's sword. This fall knocked off the helmet on Patroclus' head just as Achilles came through with Briseis. Briseis screamed as she looked down; Serene looked down and to her horror she saw blood coming from Patroclus' throat. She soon realized it was a shallow wound. Hector pulled her off the boy and held her close. Everyone was in a standstill.

"Hector!" both Briseis and Serene called in response. Serene broke off from Hector and helped Patroclus stand.

"This fight is over for today" Achilles called out, Hector and Odysseus agreed.

Achilles kept Briseis close to him while both Eudorus and Hector reached for my hands.

"The princesses are to come with me" Hector voiced.

"No" Eudorus and Achilles said/ the men were already retreating to their own side of the battlefield. Eudorus pulled me to him, and I could see the tension building and the men stopped retreating. Everyone was waiting to see what happened.

"Eudorus, Briseis, Patroclus, Achilles, I will leave with Hector. It's ok I will keep my promise Briseis. Bye" Serene declared.


	12. Nyx

**Dear Nyx**

**It has been very dear to me that this war is getting way out of control. I pray to you oh Goddess of Night to shelter my friends on both sides, May wherever they travel your darkness hold, and protect them. Let Troy have the victory under the night sky, protected by your greatness please to thee I pray. Protect those I care for most so when this is over I can see them ALL ALIVE again. **

**Serenity.**

* * *

**Please Review  
**


End file.
